


Fall out of Risky Choices

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter qui;;, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Guardians of the Galaxy work more with NOVA corp<br/>Peter takes more risks with his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall out of Risky Choices

they had to keep the Kree busy while Nova Corp special unit steals back the Blue Prints for the galactic space protector. So Peter ideas was that the guardians attacked from the front and allow Nova special team to sneak in the back door

Rocket notice that the shots were no longer being aimed at him. Looking to his right he saw Peter standing on top of the Boulder he was suppose to be shooting from. An easy target for any decent shot  
He knew what was about to happen and before the Kree could get their guns on him  
Rocket quickly shot the rock which Peter was using to keep him on top of the boulder. Out from under peter's foot  
Peter fell backward as Gamora, Drax, and Groot ran over to him  
Over the radio came the announcement "Operation Blue Safety complete. Operation Blue Safety complete"  
Rocket felt a sharp pain to his left shoulder and his left hand dropped the gun. HE quickly turned and saw the Kree approaching and began to shoot with his remaining gun  
Gamora came up and said, "Protect our back, Peter is hurt, Drax is carrying him. Groot will be here shortly to help you. I am going to get to the med lab and get it ready>"  
Rocket scowled and replied, Than get going" Surprised she did not see the orange jumper becoming red with his blood  
Gamora left and Drax ran by him quickly without a word.  
Groot came up and seeing the red ask "I am Groot" how badly are you hurt friend Rocket.  
Rocket answered, Not to bad but can only use one gun." and keep firing as the Kree approached  
Groot picked the gun off the gun and returned it to it holster before taking one of Rockets special bombs and throwing at the Kree  
Rocket yelled Detonate on Impact. as he reloaded his gun  
Groot picked Rocket up and started back to the ship with Rocket keeping the Kree from catching u.  
Once inside the ship. Gamora took the ship back to Nova territory.  
Rocket walked past the med lab where Gamora and Drax were wrapping Peter's twisted ankle. Before he headed back to his room  
WHen he enter Groot had already gotten out Rocket's medical kit. Rocket started to take off his Jumpsuit and hissed as it began to hurt  
Groot knew he had to wait until Rocket asked for help. And Rocket would not asked unless absolutely necessary.  
Rocket got the suit off and walked over the med kit  
Groot knew here he was allow to help without needing permission and slowly wash the blood off Rocket shoulder  
Once the blood was cleaned off. Rocket saw how bad it was. Groot was going to have to stitch him up  
Groot seeing the wound knew what to do and got out the necessary items out of the medical kit.  
Rocket grit his teeth while Groot took care of the wound and than bandage it  
Groot sais." I am Groot" I am sorry I hurt you  
Rocket put on one of his work pull over before saying, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
Suddenly Peter was yelling "Rocket your betraying ass out here."  
Rocket said "Come on Groot let see what his lady ship wants now" before heading into the common area  
Gamora and Drax were glaring at Rocket but not saying anything  
On the display screen was a scene of him shooting at Peter  
Peter turned and angry said, "You little vermin shot at me. You little-"  
Rocket angrily replied, "Better to shot that rock you were using to make yourself a better target for the Kree than shooting you>"  
Gamora went from glaring at ROcket to glaring at Peter. Before saying, "What is he talking about Peter."  
Peter replied. I don't know what he is talking about gamora."  
Rocket said, " since you recorded this incident let advance the screen a little." and reached for the remote  
Peter quickly held it over his head and out of Rocket reached but when he felt someone pulled it out of his hand. He said, "oh shit"  
Groot handed Rocket the remote. Rocket hit play until shortly after his shot and than turning to Gamora he asked, " OF those shot you see how many would have probably hit the Star Dork here."  
Gamora turned angrily to Peter and said, "About 8 of those shots would probably have been fatal."  
Rocket continued, "SO instead of letting Star girl here get shot I shot the rock he was using to make himself a better target, Now you guys think I Betray you guys.  
Gamora said, " sorry Rocket we should have check the entire scenario before getting mad at you . You are a team member."  
Rocket angrily asked, " AM I?"  
Drax asked. "What do you mean little friend?"  
Rocket said, "First let wrapped up the shooting incident" and walked over to Peter sitting up on the couch.  
Peter replied, "remember I am hurt and you don't want to make it worse.'  
Rocket hit the wrapped ankle with his fist before saying, " that should make you remember you can get hurt and even killed and I don't think any of us want to see that happen to you by some two bit thug.  
"If your in a hurry to die. I am quite sure Drax can rip you in two or Gamora could quickly cut off your head OR I could put a bullet between your eyes. Or groot could spear you with a dozen wooden spears>"  
Grot said "I am Groot" I would only need to use one  
Rocket turned and said "right" before returning to Peter and saying, " luckily Nova got the blue prints and out of there before you did your stupid stunt."  
Peter said, "Well I am the only one that got hurt.'  
Rocket eyes turned red and he turned to Peter and said, " You were the only one that got hurt. You self absorb egotistical A**hole."  
Rocket ripped off his shirt and angry continue, " Do you notice the bandage, No wait it might just be a trick. " Before walking up to Peter and saying in a very serious dangerous voice said, "Pull off the bandage.'  
Peter never seen Rocket this mad and said, " I believe you. No need to go- " not sure what word to use that might not cause rocket to go postal on him.  
Rocket extremely cold said, "You either take off my bandage or they are going to have to take you to hospital to take care of the wounds I will give you."  
Peter slowly moved his hand to Rocket's bandage shoulder and pulled off the bandage. He turn to look away,  
Rocket grabbed Peter's jaw and force him to look at it and said, " There are 15 stitched in the front and about 12 in the back. ALL because you wanted to grandstand."  
Drax said, ' little friend>"  
" DONT WORRY once I am done with star baby here it is your turn." interrupted Rocket. Before turning Back to Peter and saying, " NOW do you have anything to say and it better not be Oops or I am sorry."  
Peter was unsure what to say that would not cause Rocket to go Postal. SO he lowered his head.  
Rocket said" Now Drax you seldom call me by my name. You treat me as animal or someone who not on par with you. You probably would kill me hand to hand physical battle but not if we fought with weapons. Everyone makes an exceptions to your inability to understand Metaphor but not my need to be be a perfectionist."  
Before turning to Gamora and saying, "You and I have helped each other with maintenance. I thought we were friends but when you ignore my injury to take care of Star dummy twisted ankle. That hurt?  
Gamora replied, "I know we help each other with maintenance and you always made what either of us needed to be sure we are 100% . I saw that you were hurt and did not mean to hurt you." Before turning to look at Peter and saying, " But I have feeling for him and he was my first concern."  
Rocket took a step back and replied," at least your being honest. But I think I should warn you, IF you love the Starbaby here you better marry him before he does something really stupid and get himself KILLED."  
Rocket took a deep breath and said, " now that we have that all out in the . When we land back at nova headquarters. I am leaving the ship and leaving the guardians too. I will take my stuff with me and you can split my  
share for the last job with nova among yourselves."  
Groot said " I am Groot" I am going with you Rocket if you will have me  
Rocket said, "Groot said He is coming with me. Now I am going to my room and pack my stuff so I am ready to leave after we have landed and don't want any of you to disturb me." and left the room with groot following behind him

Peter looked at Drax and said, "Give him some time and he will change his mind."  
Drax looked up to Peter and he said, " But he was right, I treated him poorly. I made no attempt to start a friendship with him even though he try to start one with me. I never really considered him as an equal member of the team even when he proved himself to be an equal member, And when I truly think about it I did think of him as nothing more than a talking animal." Before getting up and going to his room.  
Gamora looked at him and asked, "what is wrong Peter?'  
Peter looked up and said, " when Rocket was on his rampage I realize he was right. I have been taking too many risk and been getting more reckless with each new mission. I think the team needs to take a vacation and get our head back together."  
Gamora said, " I will tell Drax. and you can try and see if Rocket will stay at least until after the vacation." and walked away.  
Peter replied, "Figure I get the hard one." and got his crutches and went toward Rocket room.

Peter knocked on Rocket and Groot door and said, " Guys we need to talk. Let me in."  
After 30 minutes Gamora and Drax came to the door the former asking," any luck?"  
Peter sighed and said, " Leave us alone. We are busy. or we Told you not to bother us"  
Drax asked, " Don't you have a master key that allows you to open all the locked door."  
Peter hit his forehead and said," I Forgot about it." and ran to his room to get it  
Gamora tapped on the door and said, "Rocket. Groot. Please we need to talk."  
The door opened and Groot appeared and softlly said, " I am Groot " Rocket is asleep now  
Gamora saw rocket laying on a box and said, "When he wakes up can we at least talk about it."  
Groot said, "When rocket is awake I will ask him and relay his message to you  
Peter return to the area seeing the door opened and said, "How the hell"  
and Groot quickly close the door on peter

Several hour later Groot came out and handed Gamora a one word note with NO printed on it before going back to rocket and his room  
Groot asked " I am groot" are you sure we must do this  
Rocket answered. "Maybe not forever but we need to have time to straighten our own heads and hearts out."  
THe door slide open and Peter came in and said, "You had your chance to belly ache about us, Now it is our turn to belly ache on you.  
"SO get out to the rec room so we can have our turn to tell you what is wrong with you."  
Rocket stood and said. "Fair enough." before heading out to the rec room followed by Groot.  
Once every one seated Peter said, "Since you started with me. Let me start with you. You have to take everything apart and make a bomb out of it. Seriously If it was up to you my entire ship would be one big bomb right now. Than your stupid middle of the night Terror attacks that wake every one up. Than there is always trying to be the one that goes against everyone else opinion. You like to start fight with everyone. You yelled at gamora about worrying about my injuries but you do the same for groot. You seem to never want to be part of anything. and we are not even sure if your honestly translating what Groot is saying to us." before nodding to Drax  
Drax stood and said," I might think of you more as a person if you did not do those animal things. You know what I mean. There is also your size. I mean if you were close to Quills height or even gamora it would help. Plus you seem to enjoy being cruel to to others even when you don't have to be." and nodded toward Gamora,  
Gamora said, " Before I say what I want to say I will let Rocket respond to what you guys said>"  
Peter looked at Gamora this was not the way they discuss it.  
Rocket stretch and said, "My ability to make a bomb out of stuff help us out a lot in our adventures. I offered to sound proof my room but was told that was not necessary. I would never dishonor Groot by not telling you what his opinion is. I might not give you word for word translation but usually a shorten version . When Groot gets hurt I check on him but than on the rest of you and do what I can to help you. Never leave you unattended unless it was something serious  
"My size is always going to be my size nothing I can change about that. The same goes for my animal behavior. everyone has some type of animalistic behavior in them. As to be cruel at least I can control it and not go to far off the deep end. But now I think it your turn to pile on Gamora."  
Gamora knew she would have to explain it to Quill but sood up and said, " Before you do anything permanent please take some time and make sure you are doing what you truly want to do, Not doing it out of stubbornness or pride or pity or anger/ And we will gladly welcome you back if you decide to come back." before walking over to kiss rocket on the top of his head.  
Rocket watched as Peter went after Gamora and Drax headed for his room.  
Groot asked "are we groot. " Are we still a team or alone again.  
Rocket answered. " we are still a team but a team that need some time alone to get ourselves straighten out." and walk with Groot to their room

Peter asked, " Gamora what happened?"  
Gamora answered," he needs time to find himself and we need time to find ourselves. It will be just separate vacations for maybe a month or so;" and kissed him to keep him quiet

Peter asked, "Where are we going?"  
Gamora answered, "We are each going on our own vacation. I plan on going to a Resort and I better not see you there. We all need a break from each other.  
Peter replied," OK." But still planning on following her


End file.
